The Case of the Missing Lightsaber III
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Revenge is best served cold, even if it only means playing a prank on someone who has done the same thing…twice, with a little help from a Chancellor, a Senator and the Force that is. But can someone actually outsmart the master prankster?


**~* Someone asked me to do a sequel to **_**The Case of the Missing Lightsaber II**_** and I decided to do it. This one will most likely be really short and yes, all the characters are out of character but that's how I made the first two in the TCotML trilogy. The way Palpatine speaks in this chapter was inspired by EinAffe's story **_**Who the Phantom Menace is Anyway? **_**This one doesn't really have to deal with a missing lightsaber but it is the sequel to the first two so I thought it fit. Reviews are much appreciated and I hope that you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**The Case of the Missing Lightsaber III**

**By xXJedi Knight BlazeXx**

**

* * *

**

Anakin Skywalker was always one to hold a grudge.

Mace Windu was not one to hold grudges.

And Yoda was one to be mischievous when he was bored.

After having his lightsaber hidden from him _twice_, Mace began to think of a way to get back at Yoda, though he wasn't holding a grudge against Yoda and he knew it was going to be hard. Yoda had nearly 800 years of practice at pranks and Mace couldn't, for the life of him, think of a way to get back at him.

Anakin, the one that could hold a grudge for years, was another matter.

Mace knew that Anakin was very mischievous and he also knew that Anakin wanted to get back at Yoda. Yoda, however, seemed to be expecting them each time they attempted to get back at him. It was as if he could see what they were about to do ahead of schedule.

While Mace was pondering a way to get back at Yoda, Anakin was speaking with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and also thinking of a way to get back at Yoda.

"What seems to be on your mind, young Anakin?" Palpatine asked as Anakin walked back and forth in his office.

"Nothing," Anakin replied.

"Does it have something to do with your lightsaber being taped to the top of your Delta-7 Aethersprite?" Palpatine asked.

"How did you know that?" Anakin protested.

Palpatine laughed. "Everyone on Coruscant knows, young Anakin, about Master Yoda's two pranks on you and Master Windu," he said.

Anakin muttered a curse under his breath. "I'm trying to think of a way to get back at Master Yoda," he muttered as he continued to pace.

At that moment, the door slide open and Anakin glanced up sharply as his secret wife, Senator Padmé Amidala, walked into the office. "Hello Senator Amidala," he greeted her.

"Master Jedi," Padmé replied lowering her head before she looked at Palpatine. "I wanted to talk with you about the upcoming Senate meeting."

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid I am a bit busy trying to help young Anakin here," he said.

"Help him on what?"

"Getting back at Master Yoda for taping his lightsaber to the roof of his starfighter."

"I heard of that," Padmé admitted and Anakin groaned.

"There must be someway I can get back at Yoda," he muttered.

"Maybe we can take his lightsaber and hid it," Palpatine suggested.

"Good luck trying to get it away from him."

Padmé frowned. "Maybe we can distract him," she suggested.

Anakin frowned. "I'll talk to Master Windu and see what he says," he said. "If you will excuse me, Supreme Chancellor, I need to speak with Master Windu."

"Of course, my boy, go on," Palpatine said and Anakin nodded before walking out of the Supreme Chancellor's office.

* * *

Mace glanced up as Anakin walked over to join him. "Hello, young Skywalker," he greeted him.

"Hello Master Windu," said Anakin.

"Where were you?"

"With Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He thinks the best way to get back at Master Yoda would be to take his lightsaber and hide it," Anakin said.

Mace narrowed his dark eyes. "He wouldn't be as careless as you to just leave it lying around," he pointed out.

"Hey!"

Mace frowned. "If we could somehow distract him then try to take it, it might work," he murmured.

Anakin let out a long sigh. "I think that would be best. Maybe while he's speaking with Supreme Chancellor," he suggested.

"Maybe," Mace agreed.

* * *

Palpatine narrowed his eyes and pushed his plans for galactic conquest to the back of his mind as Yoda, Mace and Anakin's Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, made their way into the office, much to Palpatine surprise about the last of the three. The dark skinned Jedi that was going to end up flying through a window, the little green dwarf that was going to hid out on a swamp planet while Palpatine takes over the galaxy and the other who was going to exile himself to a desolate desert.

_Mwahahaha, no, stop thinking about that right now, it's too soon, much too soon,_ Palpatine thought.

"Hello Master Windu, Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, it's a bit of a surprise to find you here, Master Kenobi," he asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Master Windu invited me to come," he replied.

"Ah very well." Palpatine said. He could sense Anakin's presence upward, thanks to his Force abilities that the idiotic oblivious Jedi didn't know about but he didn't react to it.

"What did you wish to speak of, Supreme Chancellor?" Mace asked leaning forward slightly and Palpatine noticed that Yoda was pacing in front of the desk. The door opened and Padmé walked into the office before frowning. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, interrupting us you are not. Started yet we haven't," Yoda said turning to look at Padmé and, momentarily revealing his lightsaber. Mace instantly stretched out with the Force and ripped the lightsaber from Yoda's belt so quietly that Palpatine doubted Yoda noticed.

Mace tossed the lightsaber quietly to the side and Palpatine felt Anakin reach out with the Force. He nodded quickly to Padmé and Padmé nodded before walking forward.

"I apologize for intruding, Master Yoda," she said softly as the lightsaber floated into the air before disappearing into the ventilation shaft above the office. Once it disappeared, Palpatine nodded once yet and Padmé stepped back.

"I'm really sorry, Master Yoda. I will speak with you later, Supreme Chancellor," Padmé said before she turned around and walked out of the office.

Yoda began pacing again before he glanced at Palpatine. "Speak later we shall," he said.

"Good enough for me," Palpatine replied. "Eh, it's not like speaking with you is going to alter my plans for galaxy domination whereas I will destroy the Jedi Order, turn Anakin to the dark side, and build a super weapon that will destroy an entire planet."

"Indeed," Mace said standing up, completely oblivious to what Palpatine actually said. "Master Yoda, Master Unduli wanted to speak with you."

"Go speak with her I will," Yoda said before he turned around and, tapping his gimer stick to the carpeted floor, he made his way out of the office. Almost as soon as the door slide close behind him. Palpatine glanced up just as Anakin, literally, fell out of the shaft before landing on top of Mace.

"I got it!" he exclaimed.

"Get off me!" Mace protested pushing Anakin off of him.

Anakin grinned but when he ignited the lightsaber, he noticed it was blue. "CRAP!" he yelled.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. "Anakin," he said, "why do you have my lightsaber?"

Anakin growled angrily.

Mace also growled angrily.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Am I missing something? And watch where you throw that!" he asked as Anakin literally tossed his lightsaber back to Obi-Wan and it hit him on the face.

"Yeah, we were trying to take Yoda's lightsaber to hide it like he did ours," Mace said.

"And I fell hard on my ass trying to get it only to find that I got _yours_ instead!" Anakin all but screamed in frustration.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Never try to out-prank the master prankster, Anakin," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoda was grinning as Luminara handed him his lightsaber back. "Thank you, Master Unduli," he said.

"You're welcome though I still don't understand why you gave it to me," Luminara admitted.

Yoda just grinned. "Hee, hee, hee, hee," he laughed mischievously.

**

* * *

**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahahaha**

**Darth: poor Anakin and Mace**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: good oneshot**

**Blaze: thanks, I'm sorry it was short and I am debating on whether or not I should post another one**

**Darth: and?**

**Blaze: of course I remembered dad, and please review, please help me get at least five reviews please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


End file.
